


mass effect smut prompts

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hidden Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot/Human Relationships, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: what it sounds like, I've been wanting to practice smut and figured this was the best way to do it
Relationships: Female Shepard/Jacob Taylor, Female Shepard/Male Shepard (Mass Effect), Illusive Man | Jack Harper/Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Legion/Female Shepard, Steven Hackett/Female Shepard, Zaeed Massani/Female Shepard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. oral sex

**Author's Note:**

> got a little carried away with this one

Zaeed relaxed with his back against the couch, hand gripping her hair as he watched Lily suck his cock. They both wanted to blow off steam without being in an actual relationship so they were a perfect match. Lily gripped his cock as she sucked on his balls. She felt her own arousal run down her thighs from her already wet pussy. It was shameful how much he turned her on, she licked the underside of his cock and took the whole thing back in her mouth, swallowing it earning a loud moan and a jerk of Zaeed's hips. 

He grabbed her head with both her hands and fucked her throat, her eyes rolling back and muffled moans as she let him take control. He came in her throat and he didn't pull out until he was sure Lily had swallowed it. "Stand up and turn around" He ordered. Lily quickly did as she was asked, bending over and grasping the edges of her coffee table, she was completely exposed to him but she was past the point of being embarrassed. Zaeed spanked her and she gasped, sex was never about her pleasure just his and she actually liked being treated like nothing but a hole.

He knelt down behind her and surprised her by sticking his tounge in her ass. She turned around, her face red "Zaeed!"

He spanked her harder this time and pulled away "Shut up whore."  
Any other time she'd kick him out but she was too far gone. He continued to tounge fuck her hole, adding a couple of fingers into the mix. Stretching her enough to take his cock with ease. The pain and pleasure mixed until she was nearly delirious, he pulled out and she fell to her knees. 

He gripped her hips and held them as he slid his cock through her folds, covering it in her arousal "Are you ready?"

She nodded "Yes…"

"I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He thrust all the way inside her and she screamed. It didn't hurt as bad as she expected considering he didn't even give her time to get used to it.

He pulled her against him, legs spread wide as he took her hard. He brought a hand around and worked her soaking wet pussy until she could take his whole fist inside her. 

She arched her back, the two sensations becoming too much for her "You're such a good girl taking both my cock and fist inside you."

She was practically sobbing from the pleasure by now, it hurt but she didn't want him to stop. She brought her hands up and grabbed both her breasts "Yes Zaeed yes!" She screamed and moved her hips against him as he screwed her. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and he smirked as he watched her lose herself to the pleasure. 

She eventually came, hard around him "Don't stop Zaeed don't you dare stop!" She cried as she rode out her orgasam. He pulled out and she whined.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not done." He turned her around and laid her back on the table, knocking off a data pad in the process. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and thrust inside her pussy.   
She reached for him but he grabbed her wrist and held them above her head. He leaned closer and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it as he pushed deeper into her all too willing cunt. She dug her nails so hard she was sure there would be marks later.

"I can't I'm gonna cum again." She screamed.

"Good, so am I." She arched her back and thrust against him as her second orgasam wracked her body. Zaeed sat back up and watched as she writhed beneath him and without warning he came deep inside her pussy.

He pulled out and stood up watching as her over sensitive body shook. Zaeed pulled his pants up and left her there, spent and still trying to catch her breath.


	2. Doggy style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write Hackett so I hope it isn't too ooc T_T

Lily moaned as she made out with Hackett, the relationship was still a surprise to them both. Mostly because they knew it was wrong but when they got over that they realized they really loved each other. Lily reached up and unbuttoned the front of his uniform, Hackett letting go of her hips for a brief moment to shrug it off. Hackett pulled away and kissed her cheek and down her jaw, nipping gently at her neck before pulling away to lift her shirt over her head, revealing the breasts her bra barely covered since it consisted of mostly lace. 

Hackett reached behind her, unhooking the garment and sliding it off her. Usually Lily was the one who took her clothes off during sex but the look he gave her as he slowly undressed her made her shiver. The admiral was far from a perverted old man but he did have preferences regarding sex, it wasn't usually the soldiers who worked under him but Lily was the exception. Somehow. 

Hackett cupped her breasts in his hands, getting a small moan from her. Just a simple touch turned her on, he ran his hands down her sides and he slowly pulled her skirt down, the black tights she wore sliding down with it and he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. 

"Something tells me you were expecting this to happen Commander."

She smirked "I know how much you like me in my dress whites, figured I'd get lucky."

Hackett shook his head and got down on his knees in front of her, Lily spreading her legs for him. Hackett gripped her hips pulling her closer to him and ran his tounge up her slit, causing her to tilt her head back. The way he made love to her was always slow and meticulous and it was damn good. Lily gripped the edges of his desk, moaning in pleasure as he fucked her with his tounge and fingers. The building was pretty much empty by now but she bit her lip trying to stay quiet, though it was getting harder the closer her orgasam got.

Lily rocked her hips against him and he knew she was close "Cum for me Lily." 

His voice thick with lust was enough to push her over the edge and she cried out, her body trembling against him as she coated his hand with her juices. Hackett stood back up and gently turned her around, her bare breasts pressing against the desk. Lily heard him undo his pants and waited anxiously for him to slide into her, to make a mess of her pussy. You wouldn't guess it but he was extremely good at sex, Hackett gripped her hips and guided his cock into her, groaning as her heat enveloped him. 

"Come on dear, don't keep me waiting." She begged, it was something Lily knew he liked even if he wouldn't admit it. Hackett was an Admiral after all, he liked being in command. Hackett leaned over her, his chest covering her back as he gently thrust into her. Whispering words of adoration to her, sex with him wasn't rough it was gentle and he used it to get express the feelings he knew were forbidden, that would get them both in trouble.

Hackett sped up a bit, leaving gentle kisses on her shoulder and neck. Hackett reached up and gently removed her ponytail, releasing her smooth back hair that he loved running his fingers through. Lily leaned her head back against his shoulder and moaned as he hit that spot deep inside her "You're so beautiful Lily." He groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him more and more.

Lily turned her face to his "I love you Steven." She knew he wouldn't say it back but she didn't care, she knew he felt it. 

Hackett captured her lips in a kiss and moved against her more frantically as they both approached their release. Lily felt Hackett cum inside her and she followed, pulling away from the kiss to cry out. Lily fell down on the desk, eyes fixed on the door as she came down from her high. Hackett leaned over her, one hand on her hip and the other braced against the desk "I love you too Lily."

Lily gasped, she had never heard him say it before "You don't have to say it if you don't mean it." 

Hackett sighed "I do, it's just better for your carrier if I bury it."  
Lily rolled her eyes, she understood because at the end of the day they were Admiral and junior officer even if she was the great Commander Shepard "I love you, I don't care about regs."

Hackett pulled out of her and fixed his pants "But you should."

Lily sighed as she stood up, gathering her clothes "Listen, I get why you're cautious but I don't want you to be at least not while we're together." She finished getting dressed and slipped her heels back on "Understand?"

"Lily…" She placed a finger over his lips, sushing him.

"It's my turn to make the rules, when we're together don't quote regs. Promise?"

Hackett sighed "I promise."

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you."

Hackett would do anything for her, and she wasn't asking him to completely throw caution to the wind. Hackett cupped her face with his hands and tilted her head up to kiss her. Lily hummed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Hackett pulled away and stroked her cheek "I love you Commander."


	3. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta love them rare pairs right? The male shepard I wrote is default sheploo.

"So a clone huh?" Lily was not impressed by her husband's antics in the slightest "And you didn't think to call your wife and ask for help?" 

"I figured since you're with c-sec you had your hands full, besides we had it under control."

Lily rolled her eyes "John it sounded like you'd literally lost your mind, I was worried."

John brought his hand up to stroke her cheek "I'm sorry Lil."

"Whatever, I'm just glad you're in one piece."

"I kept telling myself if I wasn't you'd kick my ass harder than any clone would."

"You got that right, I already lost you once you know."

John embraced her "I know." They had met during his mission against Saren and had hit it off right away. Most of his off duty hours were spent spending time with her on the citadel. When he came back he proposed to her almost immediately and got married privately after his suicide mission ended. 

They barely got to have their honeymoon before the alliance came for him, luckily they allowed her to visit once a month. John hasn't stopped being thankful that she was still on the citadel when the reapers attacked or he could've lost her. Lily ran her hands down his arms "Why don't I help you relax, you must be tired."

"Something tells me your plan would make me more tired."

She giggled and took his hand leading him to one of the bedrooms downstairs "Maybe."  
\-------  
Lily let out soft moans as John licked around that tight ring of muscle, when he had asked her to get on her knees this wasn't what she expected but she didn't mind. John pushed his tounge in without warning and she gasped "John…"

John slowly fucked her ass with his tounge, swirling the outside with his tounge and bit more before plunging in, adding a finger this time. They had never done this before but he'd always wanted to try it and with the way she was moaning it was obvious Lily felt the same.

John teased her a little longer, making sure she was properly prepared, he pulled away and looked over, her face was flushed and he could smell her arousal "I didn't expect you to like it this much."

Lily pushed her ass against his cock "Just hurry up, I need you."

John rubbed his cock against her pussy, trying to wet himself enough so he could slip in with ease "If it hurts, tell me." She nodded and he grabbed her hips, lifting them up a bit more and slowly pushed inside her. Lily gripped the sheets and bit her bottom lip, it hurt but she knew John wouldn't hurt her. John waited for her to adjust and eventually she nodded her head signaling she was ready. 

John watched her face to make sure he wasn't hurting her and to his surprise it looked like she was enjoying it "Can I go faster baby?"

Lily nodded "Please…" he picked up speed and brought his hand around to tease her clit "John! Oh god John." She was trembling under him and he loved it, for him her pleasure was the most important thing. If she was feeling good he was too "Harder...go harder." 

John slid his cock out leaving just the tip inside her ass before slamming back in. She arched her back and her eyes snapped open "Yes!" John was relentless and it was just what she wanted. Lily brought her hand down and placed it over his, making him press down harder on that sensitive nub. Lily rocked her hips against him as she felt her orgasam quickly approaching "I'm gonna cum!" She shouted.

"Me too, go ahead love." A couple more thrusts and she came hard, squeezing his cock causing him to erupt and spill his seed inside her, her ass milking him for all he had. John pulled out of her as he eventually caught his breath and rolled next to her where she lay face down on the bed, panting. John wrapped his arms around her and held her from behind, leaving gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder "Do you want to relax in the hot tub?"

Lily nodded, wordlessly and he gently picked her up, walking up the stairs and setting her down "How do you feel?" He asked as he stroked her hair as she relaxed in the tub.

"Like I won't be able to walk."

John immediately felt bad "I'm sorry…"

She brought a hand up to stroke his cheek "Don't be, it felt good."

John kissed the top of her head "I'll go make you some tea."

Lily hummed in approval "You spoil me."

"You make it hard not to." 

Lily rolled her eyes as he gave her one last kiss "Shut up…" John chuckled, he knew she liked it but was too stubborn to admit it and if he were to be honest it was one of the things he loved about her. 

After John left she sunk deeper into the water, blowing small bubbles. Lily wasn't sure what she had done to deserve him but there wasn't a day she wasn't grateful to the universe for putting them together.


	4. Toys

The illusive man kissed Lily as he slowly pushed the toy inside her, turning it on as soon as it was hilted inside her pussy, Lily moaned into his mouth and arched her back, she had hated him the moment she laid eyes on him but soon she found herself obeying his every command. Why? She was indoctrinated, plain and simple. It had been Jack's plan all along, to have her to himself.   
The illusive man considered making her a phantom but he didn't want to risk her life like that, she was too important. If he were to control the reapers and take over the galaxy Shepard was the perfect person to do it with, she was powerful, smart and above all ruthless and the best part was she was completely under his control.

"Do you like that darling?" 

Lily nodded "Yes…" she gazed up at him as he worked her pussy with the toy, he was looking more and more like a husk each day and it was what the reapers wanted. Lily knew she had to break free but she couldn't, something was holding her back. It was his fault, he had tricked her into loving him, into thinking controlling the reapers was the right course of action. 

"You're so beautiful Shepard." He whispered as he turned the speed up as high as it would go.

Lily screamed and writhed beneath him, her hips moving on their own. Lily's eyes rolled back as she lost herself to the pleasure, not even flinching when she heard the door open "Oh Leng, what can I do for you?"

Kai leng didn't seem at all affected by the sight before him as if he was used to it "I wanted to report the mission on Thessia was a success."

"That's great." The illusive man pushed the toy deep and left it inside her, she brought her hands down and fucked herself with it, not caring who watched.

"Jack I-I need…." She gasped and moaned helplessly as she thrust the toy in and out of herself. 

Jack smirked as he came up with something "Leng as a reward for your successful mission why don't I let you fuck her."

"What?"

"Go ahead, I'll even leave if you want."

Kai leng knew it didn't matter, he probably had cameras in here considering he kept her chained to the bed when he wasn't around. Leng watched Shepard on the bed as she continued pleasuring herself "If you're okay with it." 

"More than okay, Lily make room for Leng but don't remove the toy."

Lily nodded and opened her eyes best she could as she watched Leng undress and climb on top of her. Lily moved the toy enough to make room and arched her hips towards him as he pushed his cock inside her, she screamed. From pain or pleasure it wasn't clear but it didn't matter. Leng set a relentless pace, her gasps and moans making it hard to hold back. Lily clung to him, her nails digging into his back so deep she was sure to leave scars. 

"Don't stop!" Leng switched places with her so she was riding him as they kissed, wet sounds echoing in the room from their love making. Jack undid has pants as he came up behind her and shoved his cock in her ass. Lily's eyes widened and her scream echoed in the room as she came, the feeling was too much for her and she couldn't help the orgasams that racked her body with each thrust. Lily started sobbing from the pleasure, she was so full and she loved it "Mmmm like that! Yes! Yes!"

Jack fucked her everyday at every chance he got so her body was trained and this barely hurt like it would've in the past. The illusive man had completely broken her and she didn't want to escape anymore, they both continued to fuck her as the night went on and the last thing she remembered was them both cumming inside her before she passed out. They looked down at her as she lay exhausted on the bed, cum leaking out of her pussy and ass and covering various parts of her body. 

Jack snapped a picture of her with his omni-tool "She loves seeing what she looks like after nights like this, what a whore." Leng didn't respond, he had fought her and it was odd to see that same woman begging for the cocks of both the men she hated. Leng finished getting dressed and left the room without another word as the illusive man carried her to the bathroom setting her down in the shower, cleaning her up

"You're so beautiful, I love you Lily." He would kill her before he let her leave him and he knew that's why she never attempted to escape and he was fine with that.


	5. Anal

Lily wasn't really sure what was happening, she had just sided with Legion during his disagreement with Tali and the next thing she knew she was sitting with her legs spread and long dress pushed above her hips on the table in the AI core with Legion's fingers in her ass. They were bigger than human fingers, if you couldn't even call them fingers since they looked more like claws.

"Are you okay Shepard Commander?" He pushed his fingers in deeper and she tilted her head back "Your breathing has   
increased?"

If he were human that'd be a dumb question, but he wasn't which made this even weirder "I'm fine Legion, it feels good."

Legion tilted his head to the side, not fully understanding what she meant but not stopping. Lily was pretty sure this is all he was gonna do, being a robot and all but when she looked down he had what looked very similar to the toy she had in her room attached to his body but before she could ask any questions he removed his fingers and pushed it inside her. 

Lily gasped, it was bigger than her toy and while it didn't hurt too bad she had never put it there before and it felt weird. The appendage started vibrating inside her ass and she gasped, gripping the edge of the table. Legion didn't seem to pay attention to her reactions as he moved his hips like he wanted, did he feel anything from this? He must've if he was doing it in the first place "Legion does this feel good to you?"

"The geth do not experience physical sensation."

"Then why-" she was cut off by him suddenly pounding into her, she fell back propping herself up on her elbows and watching as he fucked her. Lily's stiff nipples rubbed against the fabric of her dress and the feeling went right between her legs and she moved her hand down, pushing her fingers inside her wet pussy and thrusting them inside. Lily moved her hips in time with his thrusts and her body started trembling as her orgasam grew closer.

"Legion!" Her loud moans filled the room and she was sure Chakwas could hear her if she was still in the medbay. Lily's body seized and her orgasam tore through her, Legion stared down at her as she came. 

"Shepard Commander, are you okay?" Legion pulled out of her and she whined at the loss.

"Yeah...it just felt really good." Lily removed her fingers and gently pushed him back so she could stand up and fix her dress "Thanks Legion."

"Have we done something to warrant thanks?"

"I needed to blow off some steam, that's all." Lily fixed her ponytail and tried to cover up what it was they had just done "See you around." 

She walked out of the AI core and she could've sworn Chakwas stared at her but she didn't care. It was her ship if she wanted to fuck a geth she could, Tali would have a heart attack if she knew so it would be her dirty little secret.


	6. Threesome

Lily wasn't sure how it happened one minute they were watching a vid in her cabin and the next thing she knew she was sandwiched between Kaidan and Ashley. Kaidan held her from behind, his hands slipped under her tank top teasing her breasts as he kissed her neck and sucked on her earlobe. Ashley was between her legs kissing her, she slid her hand into the shorts she wore to bed and Ashley began to finger her. She threw her head back against Kaidan's shoulder and let out a loud moan.

She arched her back, pushing her breasts into his hands and thrust her hips against Ashley's hand as she fucked her with her fingers "You're so wet skipper, Kaidan will be able to slide right in."   
She grabbed the back of his neck, getting a fistful of his hair and turning her to him capturing his lips in a kiss. The thought of his cock inside her, arousing her even more and Ashley took this opportunity to slide her shorts all the way down and added her tounge along with her fingers. 

Lily grabbed the back of her head and she cried out, Kaidan pushed his tounge inside her mouth, exploring every inch. She tasted so good and he could already smell her arousal. He wanted nothing but to hold her down and fuck her pussy until all she could do was cum and cry out his name.

The feeling of both their tounges inside her was too much and she held them close as she came "Your pussy is sucking my fingers in, who would've guessed what the great Commander Shepard was like under her uniform." 

Ashley pulled her fingers out and pushed them in Kaidan's mouth letting him taste her. He moaned at the taste and pulled away to whisper in Lily's ear as she came down from her orgasam, feeling empty "Your pussy tastes amazing and I bet it feels even better." 

Kaidan pushed her on her knees and teased her clit with the head of his cock "Come on, it's ash's turn." 

She laid back on the bed and spread her legs "You can't be the only one that gets to feel good." Lily had never had sex with a woman before but she was to far gone to care. As she started teasing her with her tongue Kaidan slid into her and she pulled away, moaning as he began to fuck her. Ashley grabbed her long black hair and pulled her back to her. Kaidan dug his nails into her hips and he began to pound inside her, hitting her womb with every thrust and soon the only sounds in the room were their moans and the sound of his balls slapping against her. 

Lily moved her tounge faster and soon the three of them were coming together, Kaidan filling her up deep inside. It was all either of them had wanted and he didn't want it to end yet. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up against his chest and began fucking her again. 

"Kaidan! Kaidan!" She cried out his name as her perfect breasts bounced in front of Ashley and she got up on her knees and took them in her hands, pinching and pulling on her nipples. Lily's arousal mixed with Kaidan's cum from the last round slid down her thighs and it made her shudder. Ashley started to suck on her breasts and brought her other hand down to her clit and teased it.

Lily's eyes snapped open "No! I can't, it feels too good!" She cried out but they ignored her pleas, her eyes rolled back as she came again screaming both their names. Ashley stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes that were filled with tears "You're such a good girl Lily, Kaidan is lucky."

Kaidan sat back down on the bed with her, his cock still deep inside her. Kaidan spread Lily's legs wide and Ashley watched as his cum leaked out of her "Why don't you touch yourself as he fucks you, I want to watch."

"Good idea Ash." He growled as he thrust up into her, she was so sensitive now she knew she'd cum instantly. She moved one hand down to her clit and the other to her breast pinching and pulling her nipple as she met Kaidan's thrusts. He moaned as she tightened around him "Your pussy is amazing Lily, better than I imagined."

"Your..your cock, I love it!" She cried out as she continued to pleasure herself as he fucked her.

"Go ahead baby, cum for me." She pressed down on her clit, this time squirting. The clear liquid landing on the white bedsheets below them, her body trembled and Ash came up to give her a quick kiss.

"Such a cute little slut the Commander turned out to be." She got off the bed and started getting dressed "I think I'll let Kaidan take it from here."

Kaidan flipped her on her back and she clung to him, calling out his name like a prayer as he fucked her hard and deep into the mattress. She couldn't think straight, hell she doubted she could even remember her own name right now as the pleasure from Kaidan's cock clouded her mind. Neither of them noticed Ashley leave, they were too lost in each other by now.

Kaidan came hard inside her, her legs tightening around him as her body shook with her own orgasam and milking Kaidan for everything he had. He caught his breath and pulled him on top of her, she shook her head "I can't...it's too much."

He chuckled "You say that but you're already moving your hips." He pushed her back so her hands were behind her and propping herself up "Spread your legs for me, I want to watch you fuck yourself with my cock." She spread her legs as far as she could and began to ride him.

"Yes! Yes!" Her voice was horse by now as she cried out. Kaidan watched as his cock moved in and out of her, coated in their juices. He pulled her down and held her as he thrust up inside her, her cries of pleasure directly in his ear causing him to thrust harder the two of them coming again. Her pussy quivered around his cock as she clung to him, she was exhausted but she didn't want him to stop. She was addicted to his cock by now and she didn't care.

"I...I want to taste it." She whimperd

"Taste what?" 

"Your cum I want it in my mouth." She whined.

He pulled out of her and she got on her knees opening her mouth, sticking her tongue out he got up on his knees and presented it to her. Lily took it eagerly in her mouth and sucked on it like it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. She moaned and made slurping noises as she swallowed it down. He grabbed her head and fucked her throat "I'm about to cum, make sure to swallow all of it." She didn't respond but he knew she understood him. 

Kaidan came inside her mouth and she moaned, it tasted better than she expected "Don't swallow just yet, open your mouth."

Lily did as she was instructed and he saw how much he had cum inside her "Good girl, now you can swallow." 

She swallowed it down gratefully, eyes rolling back in her head "Both my pussy and my throat are filled with your cum, I'm so happy."

He stroked her cheek and kissed her, they fell back on the bed and continued to make love well into the morning, she was a dripping wet mess by the end and they were both confident she had lost her voice "Kaidan…" he pulled out and took her in his arms wrapping them both in a blanket.

"Get some sleep, love."

She nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly. There would be consequences about what just happened but neither of them could be bothered to think about those right now.


	7. Mastrabation

Lily clung to Jacob as she held the vibrator to her clit, he had walked in on her mastrabating in her apartment and normally it would lead to sex but she wanted him to watch "It feels so good, I can't wait to have you inside me." She moaned into his ear making him groan.

Lily leaned back and spread her legs pushing two fingers in and fucking herself, her loud moans filled the room and his cock twitched at the sight.

Jacob took his cock in his hand and stroked it as he watched her pleasure herself, he couldn't wait to hold her down and fuck her into mattress. Lily's movements quickened and her moans became louder and more high pitched, she screamed as she came, her pussy sucking her fingers in deeper and Jacob almost came at the sight. Lily lazily turned off the toy and it fell to the floor and she pulled her fingers that were covered in her juices out. Jacob took the opportunity to slide his cock inside her causing her eyes to snap open "Wait I just came."

Jacob didn't listen and started pounding into her, it was rough just the way she liked it "Mmmm yes!" Fucking her was the best feeling in the world and if there wasn't a war on he'd spend all day doing it. 

"You're so beautiful Lily, I love you."

Lily looked up at him "Me too love you." Jacob leaned down to kiss her and she clung to him, legs wrapped around his waist and fingers digging into his back the feeling was amazing "I'm gonna cum again." She moaned.

"Go ahead baby, I'm about to cum too." A few well timed thrusts and they were cumming together, gasping each other's names.

"Maybe I should let you catch me more often."

Jacob chuckled "And leave me out of the fun?"

Lily smirked "I have a bigger toy I wanted to try next time, maybe you can help me?"

"It'd be my pleasure."

Lily rolled her eyes "Dork." They laughed together before bringing their lips back together for a kiss.


End file.
